


level three, advanced

by omearalee



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Breathplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Episode: s04e18 The Light, F/M, First Time, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omearalee/pseuds/omearalee
Summary: “Still taking challengers, Sir?” she asked from the doorway.





	level three, advanced

Sam started to feel itchy under her skin. The boredom was starting to grate at her as she turned down the machine; the withdrawal, while gradual, was still hard on all of them. They’d sent her a laptop, but without access to the server banks, she was limited in what she could do. She was easily irritable, but she spent a lot of time being active- running, bodyweight exercises, sparring. She was sure she hadn’t done this many pushups since Basic. 

She watched from the door as Jack ran Daniel through drills, slowly breaking down defensive maneuvers. Daniel twisted Jack’s arm and drove him to his knees, arm across his throat. Jack tapped Daniel’s arm and he let go, holding out a hand to help the other man up. Jack smiled and nodded, patting the other man’s shoulder in approval. Daniel grabbed his towel from the floor and touched Sam’s arm as he passed her. 

“Still taking challengers, Sir?” she asked from the doorway. He jerked his head in invitation and she entered the room, toeing off her shoes and socks by the door. 

She liked sparring with him. He was challenging, bigger and more experienced, but he didn’t give off the vibe that he had something to prove to her. Many men were afraid to lose to her because she was a woman, and some, though they would deny it, pulled their punches for the same reason. 

He broke their standoff first, making the first strike. She dodged and evaded, a grin on her face. Since they didn’t have mats, they compensated just enough by unspoken agreement, allowing slower descent to the ground, being gentler on joints, providing more guidance for throws than usual. 

He tossed her over his hip, pinning her with a shin across her thighs and arm across her throat. She tapped out and he helped her up. She took him to the ground, an arm pulled behind his back, foot pressed behind his knee. 

He had her on her knees, one leg trapping hers, ankle crossing in front of her knee to pull it back and keep her off balance, arm across her throat. He pulled up on the arm he had behind her back and she arched. She was too close to throw an elbow and he was too solid when she tried to tip them backwards.

She was suddenly aware of their position and her breaths were heavy for an entirely different reason. He didn’t release her and she didn’t tap out. He pulled her head up again and she couldn’t hold in the soft cry that could have been from surprise if it wasn’t so breathy. His forearm dragged across her skin as he slid from holding her in the crook of his arm to pressing her head back with his wide palm across her throat. She wiggled again, finding no purchase, and he squeezed her throat ever so slightly. 

She let out a desperate moan. They both froze.

“You tapping out?” She shook her head as much as he allowed. “Tell me to stop, Sam,” he growled in warning. 

“No, sir,” she rasped. “Don’t stop.” Desire sparked across her skin, warm and dangerous.

“Christ,” he swore, pulling her impossibly closer, the hand on her throat cutting off her air completely. She struggled against him, the little that she was able to move, her free hand around his wrist. Almost none of her weight was borne by her knees, his grip on her throat and the arm behind her back pulling her from the ground, arched into him. With each breath she couldn’t take, arousal flowed through her veins. She was one breath away from tapping out when he growled in her ear and threw her to the ground. She landed on her stomach, caught by her hands, gasping for breath. 

She looked over her shoulder at him, eyes wide at his predatory gaze. Slowly, she rolled onto her back in a calculated act of submission.

He stayed knelt down on one knee, grabbing her arm and pulling her to her knees roughly, claiming her mouth. She grabbed at his shoulders, yielding to him, moaning softly into the kiss. With a hand on her ass he pulled her closer, thrusting against her hip. 

“Sir,” she panted against his lips. 

He growled her name in warning, sliding a hand into her hair and jerking her head backward. “You should probably call me Jack if I’m going to fuck you,” he breathed, lips brushing against the shell of her ear. She shuddered against him.

She pulled back enough to meet his eyes. “Sir,” she pleaded clearly, her expression open and wanting, and he could have come right there. 

“Oh god,” he groaned, before a dangerous smirk turned the corner of his mouth. He pulled her head back further, exposing more of her neck to him. “I’m going to take you, Sam,” he growled, watching her face. 

“Please, Sir,” she breathed, keeping his gaze. Her pupils were blown and cheeks rosy and lips parted. 

He bit down the creamy expanse of her throat, just short of leaving a mark. “Do you want me to get a condom?” he rasped against her skin, gripping her hair tighter, tongue teasing down the front of her throat. She whimpered and shook her head as much as his hold on her allowed. 

He closed his eyes in an attempt to gather himself. This woman was going to be the death of him. 

He stood and hauled her to her feet, dragging her to the wall and shoving her against it, pressing his body against hers and claiming her mouth. Nails raked down his back and he gathered her hands roughly, pressing both of her wrists above her head with one hand. She moaned into his mouth and arched against him, bucking her hips. He made quick work of her belt and zipper, finding no resistance when he shoved two fingers into her. She broke the kiss to drop her head back against the wall, moaning. 

“Fuck, you’re soaked,” he grunted, dragging wet fingers over her clit. “Not as proper as you look, are you?” he smirked, watching her squirm. He withdrew his hand slowly, teasing, and pressed his fingers into her open mouth. She immediately closed her lips around them, licking her taste from his fingers, meeting his heated gaze. He pulled his fingers from her mouth and wiped them across her cheek, leaving a trail of her own saliva on her flushed skin. 

He undid his belt and opened his fly, pulling his pants down just low enough to pull out his cock. He turned her around roughly, pressing her against the wall, and jerked her pants down over her hips just enough to get access to her. Slowly, he pressed his cock between her thighs, collecting her wetness as he slid against her skin, drawing a startled whimper from her when he stroked over her clit. 

“Beg for it,” he ordered, biting at her earlobe. 

“Please, Sir, fuck me,” she pleaded breathlessly, arching her back. With a hand on her hip to steady himself, he pressed slowly into her, hot and tight and wet. She tilted her hips to get the angle she wanted as he thrust into her, the rough bite of his zipper pinching her skin. 

It was perfect. 

His fingers slipped over her clit as he moved, sparks dancing through her belly. He never stopped biting and licking her neck, his exhalations in her ear sending shivers down her spine. He grabbed her hand from where she braced against the wall and slid it down her stomach. 

“You’ll ask for permission,” he ordered, pressing her fingertips against her clit. She gasped and nodded, moving in just the right rhythm. The tension built with every pass of her fingers. He palmed her breast roughly, flicking his nail over her nipple through the layers of fabric. She couldn’t arch her chest into his hand and meet his thrusting hips at the same time, so her body settled for struggling against his hands and whimpering. 

“Sir,” she pleaded, breathing heavily. 

“Yes?” he drawled, bringing his fingers to ghost over her throat, teasing. 

“May I come, Sir?”

“Not yet,” he whispered into her ear, thrusting harder into her. She writhed against him. He could feel her muscles start to flutter around him, her whimpers getting louder. “Mine,” he breathed into her ear, pulling her away from the wall and against his body, changing the angle. His forearm held her between her breasts, his hand cupped around her throat gently. 

“Yours,” she agreed weakly, shaking. “Please,” she sobbed.

“Now, Samantha,” he ordered, sinking his teeth into the muscle of her shoulder. She broke apart, shuddering, her mouth open in a silent scream. Her attention focused entirely on the sparks of pleasure that danced up her spine as she kept moving her fingers and pulsed around him. She pushed through a few aftershocks before Jack couldn’t stand it anymore and pulled her tightly against him, coming inside her with gasping breaths. 

Unable to hold them upright, he released her to rest against the wall, his chest pressed against her back. She still trembled against him but he wasn’t doing much better. Resting against the wall, he pulled out of her and quickly pulled up her underwear, cupping her to feel their fluids leak from her. She squirmed in his grasp, her thighs wet and sticky. He did up her pants and belt, smug knowing she was a mess. He tucked himself back into his own pants, rebuttoning and belting, before guiding them both to the ground. 

He sat against the wall, curling his arm around her shoulders and guiding her face to his, pressing slow and gentle kisses to her lips. Her eyes closed, she was soft and pliant in his arms. He felt a strong surge of protectiveness for this woman in his arms, and he touched her face gently as she looked up, her eyes still glazed. 

She tucked her head against his shoulder and focused on the soft draw of his fingers stroking her arm. With a soft sigh, she let her eyes flutter open.

“Sam?” he asked, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

“Yeah, Jack.” She sat upright and he withdrew his arm. 

“You okay?” 

“I’m great.” 

He pulled at the collar of her shirt to inspect the bite he put there, glad that he didn’t break the skin. 

“That was incredibly hot.” She licked her lips.

“You know, we still have a while here, and there are a lot of rooms.” That we can lock this in, he didn’t say.

She smiled brightly at him, and he answered with a boyish grin of his own. 

He pushed himself up carefully and extended his hand to help her. She took his hand and allowed herself to be pulled up and against him. He slid his hand between her legs and cupped her, smirking mischievously as he felt the wet patch on her pants. Her legs trembled weakly. 

“That is less fun outside of play,” she grimaced, but didn’t remove his hand. He didn’t look away, seeing how long she would stay there. She looked defiant in a way that made him smile inside, so he pulled his hand away in order to kiss her. “I’m going to go shower,” she mumbled against his lips before reluctantly pulling away. 

“You want company?”

Sam rolled her eyes but quirked her head, telling him to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> And with this, I end an 11 year hiatus ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Thanks to Britt for the beta.


End file.
